


Fancy

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Canada, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Horse Ranching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity Smoak's life changes when her aunt dies and leaves her a horse ranch to run.





	1. Life is Too Short

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in my next multi-chapter AU. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I know nothing about horse ranching so I'll be learning along with the way with Felicity.
> 
> It's not betaed so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the beautiful edit!

 

 

Felicity was desperately trying to stay awake in her staff meeting. It’s not that her colleague Brad’s presentation wasn’t interesting - it’s just she could have summed it up in a more concise way. She was starting to think this man, just liked the sound of his own voice. She never understood why he’d been promoted over her. Brad was a big talker but he didn’t do much, he left the doing to her and then took the credit. Every day she had to remind herself, let it go, he’s not worth it.

 

Suddenly her phone vibrated in her hand and she saw her mother’s face appear on the screen. It was unusual for her mother to call during work hours, so she ducked out of the meeting.

 

“Hi Mom, everything okay?”

 

“Not really. I have some bad news. Your Aunt Mel she died. Mel is dead.” Her mother began to sob on the phone.

 

Felicity can hear her mother’s voice cracking. Her mother had always been close to her sister Mel. They lived in different places but spoke regularly on the phone. She knew this was going to be hard for her, she was losing a sister and a friend. “Mom, I’m so so sorry. I’ll fly home on the next flight out for the funeral.”

 

“Are you sure? I know your job is very important.”

 

“You and Mel are more important, Mom. I’ll make it work. I’m going to go look at when I can leave and I’ll let you know when I’ll be there. I love you and we are going to get through this.”

 

******

 

It was all over but the crying, as they say. Felicity was proud of her Mom holding it together and hosting the reception after the funeral. She knew it was the last thing, either of them wanted to do but her Aunt deserved to be remembered properly.

 

She began picking up some dishes and bringing them into the kitchen. Yes, it was catered. Neither of the Smoak women were known for their cooking skills but she needed to do something.

 

Mel had been a firefighter for years, one of the first in Las Vegas. And one day she decided this wasn’t going to be her life anymore and she up and moved to Canada, buying Blazing Hearts Ranch in High River, Alberta. She was living her dream, only to be taken down by cancer too soon. At least Felicity knew her last few years were great.  Mel had wanted to be buried in her hometown so she requested her funeral be Vegas and flew home to spend her remaining days with her sister. Felicity was kind of sad to miss the opportunity to see the ranch. She had had an open invitation to visit but she just never found the time.

 

Felicity wiped a tear away.

 

“How are you holding up, hun? Your Aunt Mel loved you very much you know. She always saw you as the daughter she never got to have.”

 

“Aww, thanks, Mom. I’m so glad we had her in our lives. The world is a little less without her.”

 

“Oh honey!” She didn’t even stop her mother from pulling her in for a hug. She usually wasn’t a hugger but she really needed one right now.

 

*****

 

Felicity was packing her bags to head back to Central City and her dreaded job. She really did love technology but something about Kord Industries just stifled all her happy.

 

“Felicity, hun, I just got a call from Mel’s lawyer. He’d like us to come in for the reading of her will. I told him you had a flight to catch and he agreed to do it right away.”

 

“Okay…” Felicity was a little surprised. She didn’t think her aunt had much of an estate. True she had the ranch but Felicity just figured that would go back to the bank.

 

She put her suitcase in the back of her mom’s old car, which Felicity had offered to replace numerous times, but her Mom always said she and “Betsy” had a relationship that could not be severed. Felicity thought that relationship had a name - pride.

 

They pulled into the building where the lawyer’s office was situated. “This shouldn’t take long. I’m sure it’s just dotting some I’s and crossing some T’s. I mean, Mel, didn’t actually own the ranch.”

 

“Let’s see what he wants so we can get you on your way.”

 

They took the elevator up to the 14th floor and told the receptionist they were there to see Mr. Harvey Spector.

 

“Hello, I’m Harvey Spector,” said they very attractive man walking toward them.

 

“Well, hello there.” Donna leaned forward and giggled. She just couldn’t help all falling over him, Felicity thought.

 

“Mr. Spector, Hi I’m Felicity Smoak and I have a plane to catch, I don’t mean to be rude but can we hurry this along?”

 

“Of course, follow me to my office.” The Smoak ladies followed behind Mr. Spector down the corridor.

 

Mr. Spector took his seat behind his desk and gestured for Donna and Felicity to take a seat.

 

“Well, it should come as no surprise that you two are the only beneficiaries named in Melanie Smoak’s will. In fact, she contacted me and we ensured he Will was up to date shortly before her death.”

 

“Please, go ahead.” Felicity nodded toward Mr. Spector.

 

“Okay, as per Melanie Smoak’s Last Will and Testament, she left all holdings not connected to the horse ranch in High River, Alberta to you Donna Smoak. I think you will find it a tidy sum.” The lawyer slid an envelope across the table to Donna.

 

Donna opened the envelope. “Oh wow, Mel was far better off than I thought.”

 

“To you, Felicity Smoak, her instructions were very specific. I will tell you them now but she also provided me with a private note to give to you which may offer more of an explanation. Ms. Smoak, to you she leaves her most prized possession, Blazing Hearts Ranch. She would like you to live there for at least six months before deciding whether or not to sell and the final stipulation she wanted me to stress, you must keep Fancy.”

 

“She wants me to move to a horse ranch? She did know I had a job?!”

 

“Maybe, you should read the letter.”

 

“Yes, Felicity. Don’t shoot the messenger. Mr. Spector is only doing his job. This is something like Mel would do. I suspect when you read her letter, you will see she was looking out for you. She always was able to see things for how they really were.”

 

*****

 

Felicity waited until she was on her flight back to Starling City to read her aunt’s letter.

 

_My Dearest Felicity,_

 

_If you are reading this, I am so very sorry to have left you. Cancer is a bitch. I want you to know you were always my favourite niece and I love you with all my heart and more! It is because I love you that I so want you to be happy. Right now, at Kord Industries you are not happy. They do not appreciate you. It may seem heavy-handed but sometimes we don’t stop and take stock of our lives until we are forced to. This is me forcing you. Please go to Blazing Hearts Ranch for six months. I promise you will not only a learn a new skill, you can reflect on what you really want out of life. I just want you to be happy honey. And before you think, I know nothing about horse ranching, remember neither did I and we both know you are much smarter than I. Please be kind to Fancy, he acts arrogant and brutish but that is just a front, like the rest of us he’s just finding his place in the world. Be kind to him and yourself._

 

_Never forget my love for you,_

_Mel_

 

Felicity read and reread Mel’s letter with tears in her eyes. It’s not that she thought she was happy, she just thought she would be happy later. But Mel was right to point out there might not be a later. Her aunt always did know her better than she knew herself.  She wiped the tears from her cheeks and knew she would be asking for a leave of absence upon arrival back at work.

 

*****

 

Upon arrival at the office the next day the first person she saw was Brad. “Took some holidays I see, though, given the amount of work you do, I don’t see why it was necessary.”

 

Just ignore him, Felicity reminded herself. Every day it got harder to remember he wasn’t worth it. She simply nodded and headed toward their manager’s office.  She knocked on the glass door, “Mr. Henning do you have a moment?”

 

He motioned for her to come in, still looking at his computer. Felicity entered the room and closed the door. She waited for him to acknowledge her presence. She really was quite a catch for Kord industries, finished top of class from MIT at twenty-two, people had called her genius. But from the moment she had begun working at Kord they had reminded her daily how lucky she was to be there. No matter what she did, there was no recognition or encouragement. So, her boss ignoring her while she was in the room, was not surprising.

 

“Oh, Ms. Smoak, what can I do for you?”

 

“I would like to take a leave of absence.”

 

“A leave of absence? Do you have a doctor’s note?”

 

“What? No, I just want some time away.”

 

“Ms. Smoak, need I remind you that Kord Industries has given you quite the opportunities. Others would kill for this chance and you just want to blow it off for some Eat, Pray, Love thingy. I really thought you were smarter than that.”

 

As her boss continued to speak, she could feel the steam rising and coming out her ears. He had no idea how much she hated the book Eat, Pray, Love but it turns out that was the last straw. “Yes, Mr. Henning you or someone else has reminded me daily of the privilege I have in working here. What you have all failed to realize is Kord Industries was pretty to lucky have me. I had other offers, I finished top of my class and I have saved this company’s ass more than once. But no more. I quit. You will have to find someone else to do mine and Brad’s work.” Felicity stood to leave.

 

“You can’t be serious? You are quitting? You fool!”

 

“The fact that you have no problem letting me walk out the door shows me clearly, who the real fool is. I will collect my personal items. I will email you my resignation letter later.”

Felicity stormed over to her desk and quickly collected her few personal items and with her head held high, she walked out of her miserable job.

 

*****

 

At first, all she could feel was elation. It was like a HUGE weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt free and she felt happy. She wished she could tell Mel. She knew she would have been so proud.

 

She poured herself a glass of celebratory wine and picked up her phone to text her best friend:

 

**Felicity: I quit**

**Caitlin: You always say that you can do it!**

**Felicity: No, I mean I did it! I QUIT!**

**Caitlin: You quit your job?**

**Felicity: YES**

 

Felicity’s phone began to vibrate and Caitlin’s picture appeared. Felicity picked up the phone and before she could say hello.

 

“I’m so proud of you!!!” Caitlin squealed.

 

“Wow, that is not what expected you to say.”

 

“You were miserable there and they did not appreciate you! You deserve so much more. Now you just have to figure out what you want to do.”

 

“I’m going to go run a horse ranch.”

 

“What?! Who are you and what have you done with my best friend Felicity Smoak?”

 

“I kind of inherited the Blazing Hearts Ranch from my aunt. Sounds like something out of a romance novel!”

 

“I’m so sorry, again about Mel. But maybe this is a good thing. Fresh air and maybe it will be a romance novel with a hot foreman.”

 

“Hahaha! Caitlin, you always find a way to find romance.”

 

“It’s a gift.”

 

“Well, this ranch is up north in Canada, if nothing else it will be an adventure. You must come visit!”

 

“Just try to keep me away! I won’t miss the opportunity to see you on a ranch. Maybe you can even fall off a horse for me.” Caitlin chuckled.

 

“Haha. You never know, it could be my calling!”

 

“True. So, I have to know do you have enough wine to share?”

 

“Come on over! Girls night!”

 

*****

 

The next morning Felicity woke up with a severe headache. The wine tasted so good going down…

 

She shuffled her way to the kitchen to put on some coffee and grab some Pop-Tarts.

 

“Oooh chocolate chip Pop-Tarts? Where did you find them?”

 

“I’ll never tell.” Felicity smiled. “But you can have some too.” Caitlin had spent the night on Felicity’s couch as they had far too much to drink and she had kind of fallen asleep there. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Little headachy but other than that. Did I dream you were going to go live on a horse ranch?”

 

“Nope, it’s a thing. I’m going to look at flights today and try to sublet this place.”

 

“I know someone who might be interested.”

 

“Really? That would be awesome! Anyone, I know?”

 

“Meee!”

 

“Sold! The place is yours. You and Cisco not getting along?”

 

“We are but...I just really would love to have my own place, we’ve lived together since college, you know?”

 

“I do.” She handed Caitlin a mug of coffee and her cold Pop-Tarts. Because chocolate chip Pop-Tarts are best served cold.

 

“Thank you, you are such an awesome host. Wine and then breakfast! Why don’t grab your iPad and we can figure out how you are going to get to Blazing Hearts Ranch?”

 

*****

 

The next thing she knew, Felicity was landing at Calgary International Airport. From there she was renting a car to drive the 60 Km to High River where she was to meet the foreman, Oliver. She was thinking now, she should have asked his last name. Well, she did have his cell number if worst came to worst. And this was an adventure.

 

*****

 

Oliver Queen had a bad feeling about the new owner. He knew she was Mel’s niece and she was really good with computers but what did really good with computers have to do with horse ranching? Maybe, she’d just stay out of his way. He almost had enough money saved to make her a sensible offer on the place.

 

Oliver had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth but he gave it all up after finding out the type of people his parents really were - ruthless business people who got what they wanted and there was no step too far. Oliver wanted no part of that and left them and their money behind. He was so glad that Mel took a chance on him. A city boy with no real experience, just a love for horses. Mel said it was the best gamble she ever took and she would know she was from Vegas.

 

He was sipping coffee in the local diner where he was to meet Felicity Smoak when he heard a car pull up. He watched as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen stepped out the car. He’d seen many women in ballrooms but this woman with her long blonde hair, in jeans and a black t-shirt left them in the dirt. He watched as she entered the diner.

 

Just as he was thinking of how he was going to meet her, she walked up to him “Oliver? Oh my God, you are Oliver Queen!”

 

“Yes, I am but people around here call me Fancy. You must be Mel’s niece, Felicity Smoak?”

 

“You’re Fancy?” was all Felicity could sputter.


	2. Wide Open Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity learns just what happens at Blazing Hearts Ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the lovely comments and kudos on the first chapter! As I said before I know nothing about horse ranching so do not expect too much detail in that area. Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the beautiful edit.
> 
> This chapter is unbetaed - so all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are property of the Arrowverse.

 

Felicity never really thought she’d meet Oliver Queen, let alone be driving down a dark road to a horse ranch with him. He was even better looking than he was on TV. Oliver Queen returning from the dead had been big news a couple of years back. You could not turn your head without seeing his face and then just as suddenly he disappeared.  The press had speculated but no one had found him, until now.

 

“I have to say, I wasn’t sure what was going to happen when Mel died. She left me in charge, and I kind of thought her lawyer would sell when she passed.” Oliver looked at her in the passenger seat. The tiny blonde who looked determined to take over the world and in this case the world might be his world and his ranch.

 

“Mel asked me to stay on the ranch for six months before making any decisions. So here I am. I look forward to learning from you. It was clear my aunt thought highly of you Mr. Queen.” Felicity could almost feel him judging her as unworthy, it really got her back up but she wanted to show she was a team player and willing to learn.

 

“Well, I thought highly of Mel. She was an amazing woman, your aunt. I’m glad I had the opportunity to know her, even if it was only for a short period.” The pickup truck pulled up in front of the main house. “This is where you will be staying. Let me get your bags.”

 

They both got out of the truck and Oliver lifted Felicity’s two overweight bags as though they weighed nothing. Felicity tried to keep the impressed look off her face, but she was pretty sure she failed.

 

“Right this way.”

 

Felicity followed Oliver up the steps to the wrap around patio. She took a deep breath and looked up at the stars. Living in cities it wasn’t a sight she often got to see. She could feel the cool air, it was late October in Alberta and Winter was not far off.

 

“The door is unlocked if you want to open.”

 

“Oh, sorry!” Felicity rushed to open the door. She held the door open and followed Oliver through and couldn’t help but admire how those jeans fit just right. It was going to be a long six months.

 

Oliver looked over his shoulder and for a second he thought she might be checking him out. He almost laughed, that’s something that would happen to Ollie, a man who had not existed for a long time.  “Just follow me up the stairs and I’ll show your room.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

*****

 

“This was your aunt Mel’s room. I made sure the sheets were changed and the place was spruced up a bit for your arrival. There is a local lady named Lyla who does the cooking and cleaning on the weekdays. We would be lost without her.”

 

“Lyla, good to know.”

 

“You have the main house to yourself. I live in the apartment above the garage and the other ranch hands live in town with their families.” Felicity nodded but she looked a little nervous. “Don’t worry Ms. Smoak, I’ll keep you safe.”

 

Felicity knew he was just trying to be nice but she didn’t need to be taken care of. She was a strong independent woman. “Good to know. But you should also know I’m very good at taking care of myself.”

 

Oliver could tell he’d ruffled feathers and he knew that was probably not helped by the fact Felicity was tired from travelling all day. “Let me get out of your hair. There is some leftover stew in the fridge if you are hungry. I’m going to hit the hay, work starts early tomorrow.  I’ll drop by around lunch to see you.”

 

“How early?” Felicity winced. She was not a morning person.

 

“The timer on coffee pot is set for 5 am. The days are getting shorter and we have winter to prepare for.”

 

“Maybe I should join you, get the lay of the land?”

 

“How about we talk about that at lunch.” He did not have the patience to teach a city girl the ropes, especially when there was so much to do.

 

*****

 

Oliver was surprised to find Felicity already up and dressed, even drinking coffee when he arrived to grab his first cup. He nodded. He wasn’t much for talking before coffee and she seemed in an agreement.

 

They silently sat at the kitchen table together and finished their coffee. Felicity got up to pour her second cup and Oliver was right behind her holding out his mug for a refill.

 

A fellow caffeine addict. Felicity suddenly had more respect for him.

 

When they were halfway through their second cups of coffee, Oliver stopped and looked at Felicity. “You’ll need a warm coat. It’s pretty cool out there, we had frost overnight.” He decided it was too early to argue about her being up and ready to go.

 

“I will put my warmest coat on but I will need to go into town to buy a proper winter coat soon.”

 

“What do you have now?”

 

“My leather coat.” She saw Oliver’s skeptical look. “It’s lined.” She said defensively.

 

“We’ll stop by my place on the way to the horses and I’ll lend you something.”

 

*****

 

They had quickly eaten some breakfast before heading out. “So, Oliver, what work do we need to get done today?”

 

“First, we check on the horses. Make sure they are fed and were fine overnight. We will then take two out check the perimeter, you have ridden a horse before?”

 

“Sure.” Felicity tried to say it with confidence. She was not telling Oliver she was terrified of horses. She would never gain credibility that way. The truth was she was on a horse as a young teen and it got spooked and threw her. Luckily, she was okay, just some bad bruising it could have been much worse but she’d kind of kept her distance since then.

 

“Once we know the fencing is good we can let the horses out to graze for a bit. In the afternoon, we have kids come by for riding lessons.Outside of that we need to care for the horses and continue prepping the barn for the winter.”  

 

“OH MY GOD.”

 

“What? You knew winter was coming and I’m not talking about Game of Thrones.” He smiled.

 

“The mountains!! How did I not know?”

 

“Yes, the Rockies are a beautiful sight. I guess it has been dark until now.”

 

“Oliver, they are stunning. I’ve seen pictures but nothing compares to seeing them in person.”

 

“It’s a pretty amazing place to be. Come on, I’ll grab you a coat and we can go check on our friends.”

 

*****

  
Felicity was wrapped in Oliver’s plaid coat with the sleeves rolled up as she swam in the warmth. Oliver was just a little bit bigger than her.

 

They walked into the barn where Felicity could clearly smell the horses and the hay.  

 

“Felicity let me introduce you.” Oliver began walking past the stalls, naming each horse as he passed. “This is Annabelle, next we have Devil, next up Dancer, this is Mischief and finally we have Holly.”

 

Oliver noticed Felicity had stayed far back from the horses, even though they were in their stalls. He was about to ask her about it when she stepped forward.

 

“Holly. I think Holly and I will be good friends.” Felicity stepped tentatively toward the black horse.

 

“Holly is a little feisty. Not sure she’s the one for a city girl like yourself. Why don’t you try Mischief? We are still hoping she’ll live up to her name.”  

 

“Oliver, I’ve ridden a horse before. I’m sure I can handle Holly.” Oliver didn’t need to know about her history with horses. Now was the time to conquer her fear. She could see the way Oliver looked at her like she didn’t belong. Well, there was nothing Felicity liked more than a challenge. Holly and she were going to get on just fine.

 

The girl had guts, Oliver would admit that. He had no doubt she was terrified. “Okay, then Holly is yours. Do you want me to help you saddle her?”

 

There were only so many lies Felicity could tell. She honestly, had never saddled a horse. “If you would be so kind.” She batted her eyelashes.

 

“Anytime, mam” He tilted his cowboy hat at her. Two could play this game.

 

*****

 

Felicity felt very proud of herself, she had managed to get on Holly and ride out around the fields to survey the area with Oliver, no problem. She’d shown him. “We did good girl” she leaned down speaking to Holly.

 

“Looks good. The other hands should be here now. Why don’t we head back to the barn and I can introduce you.”

 

Felicity nodded and steered Holly back in the direction of the barn. This certainly was different than working at Kord Industries. They were riding side by side and she was about to ask Oliver what got him to move up to Canada when suddenly Holly darted. Felicity held on tight and tried to get the horse to slow but she was having none of it.

 

“Felicity!!!” Oliver knew Holly spooked easily he never should have let an inexperienced rider like Felicity take her out. He strongly suspected that if anything happened to Felicity, Mel would come get him from her grave. He charged after the out of control horse.

 

He and Dancer caught up to Felicity and Holly fairly quickly. “Felicity, I need you to trust me.”

“Okay.” Felicity would do whatever he said to get off this horse.

 

“I’m going to count to three and I want you to let go.”

 

“Let go?!”

 

“Yes, trust me.”

 

“Okay.” If Oliver Queen made her fall off this horse, there would be hell to pay.

 

“1, 2, 3! I got you!” Oliver lifted Felicity into his lap on Dancer and quickly slowed down. They both looked at Holly still racing away. “Are you okay?”

 

“I am now. Thanks for coming to my rescue, Oliver. I swear, I tried to slow her down but she was having none of it.”  

 

Oliver bit his tongue from pointing out the similarities between Holly and Felicity. “Well, you are safe now. Let’s get you a drink of water and meet the rest of the team.”

 

“What about Holly?”

 

“We are fenced in here, she won’t go far.”

 

*****

 

Oliver and Felicity entered the barn and Oliver got them both bottles of water from the little bar fridge near the entrance.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Felicity come meet the team.”

 

Felicity walked over to the group of men and women. “This is John Diggle, Roy Harper, Sara Lance and a special treat today this is our vet Dr. Iris West.”

 

“Nice to meet you all.”

 

Sara stepped forward. “Really nice to meet you, Felicity. So sorry for your loss. Mel was one of the most awesome women I had the pleasure of meeting. I hope you like it around here.”

 

“Thanks, Sara. This is all new to me but I’m a quick learner and Mel really thought it would be good for me to come here.”

 

“Felicity was up with me a five this morning and we got her introduced to the horses and the area. Speaking of horses, Holly is out there on her own. She took off, maybe she’s working off some mad.”

 

“I’ll go get her. Nice to meet you.” Roy rushed off.

 

“Roy has a special relationship with Holly. Don’t worry Felicity, she’ll be just fine.””

 

“That’s good to here. Diggle, right?”

 

“John actually, Diggle is my last name but it’s what most people call me around here. Except for Lyla, my wife, she calls me Johnny, to avoid any confusion. I’m sure you will meet her at lunch. She is an excellent cook.”

 

“Thanks, Diggle, I’ll remember that. Well, I’d best let you get back to work.” She turned and looked at Oliver. “What do we do next?”

 

“Today, we will go meet with Iris. She usually drops by every couple of weeks, more if one of the horses is pregnant or needs treatment. Today, she’s just here for a regular check up on the horses. Some of these horses used to be racehorses so they have lingering injuries, some like Holly, were considered too wild to race so we took her in. As I mentioned, we have riding lessons but your aunt also created a program for returning war veterans or anyone suffering from PTSD, Annabelle and Devil are our primary therapy horses at the moment.”

 

“That’s amazing. Mel knew some men who suffered from PTSD from her career as a firefighter so it’s nice to know she found a way to give back.”

 

“Initially, Mel did this out of her own pocket but the government heard what a good job she was doing and they have given grants to help the last two years. It’s been really helpful since our revenue comes from lessons.”

 

“Let’s go meet Iris and then if you could catch me up on the lessons business. That would be great.”

 

“Sure. Iris? Is now a good time to talk?”

 

“Sure, nice to meet you, Felicity. Your Aunt spoke highly of you, I think we are around the same age. I’d be happy to show the nightlife around here. One whole bar, but us single ladies have to stick together. You are single, right?”

 

Oliver couldn’t even control himself, his head whipped in Felicity’s direction. He suddenly really hoped she was single. Yes, he noticed how attractive she was when he first met her but once he realized she was the new boss lady, he kind of pushed it aside but now, now she HAD to be single.

 

Felicity blushed. “Yes, Smoak party of one, much to my mother’s disappointment.”

 

“Well, maybe we can find you a nice Canadian boy.” Iris teased.

 

Felicity blushed again.

“But for now, let’s get back to the health of your horses. Everyone is looking good for the moment. I can set up a meeting with you at another time to go into the health of the horses in detail if you like.”

 

“That sounds good. I’ll set something with you and I want to make sure, Oliver is there as well.”

 

“Oliver? Oh, you mean Fancy. I almost forgot that was your name.” Iris laughed.

 

“Yes, Dr. West, I do have a real name.” Oliver felt a little put out. He’d never minded being called Fancy. He knew Mel did it out of affection, she had really cared about him and the others. She made them all feel like family. But he had to say, he really liked that Felicity called him Oliver and he hoped she continued.

 

“Well, I have to run. Back to back appointments.” Iris turned to Felicity. “Here’s my card it has all my information on it so you can email me and let me know when is a good time for a proper sit-down update. And my number’s there if you want to text and go out for a drink.”

 

“Great thanks so much, Iris. I’ll be in touch.” She smiled as she watched Iris walk away. Then turned to Oliver. “Okay, what’s next?”


	3. Fitting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity continues to try to find her footing at the Blazing Hearts Ranch. Should she give up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kind comments and support for this story. Sorry, for the delay, on this chapter but I just moved and it's been rather hectic. I hope you enjoy. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the beautiful edit!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are property of the Arrowverse.

 

“What are those?” Oliver looked down at Felicity’s feet.

 

“My new cowboy boots! I told you I was going to get more appropriate clothing. I went shopping with Iris. What? You don’t like them?” Felicity almost laughed out loud at Oliver’s face.

 

“They’re PINK.”

 

“I know! I love pink! Don’t worry, I didn’t have them special ordered, they were just there on the shelf in my size. It’s like they were waiting for me!” Felicity beamed, she could tell Oliver wasn’t overly impressed but she would not let him ruin her happy.

 

“Nobody else wanted them…” Oliver mumbled.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I’m glad you are getting the proper clothing. I hope you also got a pair of winter boots, the snow will be here before you know it.”

 

“Snow! I’m so excited. As you know I grew up in Vegas, so snow is still a bit of a novelty for me.”

 

Oliver tried his darndest not to smile but it was hard when she practically gave off happy feelings. He really had never met anyone like her.

 

“Okay, since you are the boss lady we should talk about when we want to start moving the riding lessons inside? We usually try to do it before the snow, so we don’t get caught unawares.”

 

“That sounds smart. Well, what date did you switch last year?”

 

“We usually choose the first Monday in November.”

 

“That sounds sensible. Is there any reason not to do that this year?”

 

“No, it should work. We need to do some repairs to the roof of the barn, but Roy and Diggle and I will be doing them this week.”

 

“Then why don’t we let our clients know the move will happen on November 6th. Do you have their contact information somewhere?”

 

“Yes, we have a list of their phone numbers.”

 

“Email addresses?”

 

“I don’t think we collect those.”

 

“Interesting...maybe we should. Also, I was thinking about setting up a website for the ranch. You know, to advertise lessons and provide information. What do you think?”

 

“Well, if it’s not too much trouble.”

 

“Oliver, you do know that I am a computer genius. Trust me, it’s not too much trouble and you never know it could bring in more business.”

 

“You had me at more business.”

 

“I’m going to head on out and meet up with the rest. Let them know we will move the lessons indoors on the 6th. We will see you back here at lunch.”

 

*****

 

Felicity brought her laptop into the kitchen so she could spend time with Lyla as Lyla prepared lunch. It smelled like an amazing soup. Just the thing that would make all hands happy on this crisp Fall day.

 

She created the website before trying to test it out online, she put in fake graphics where there would be pictures of the ranch and went for a Fall aesthetic. “What do you think?” She turned the laptop on the table toward Lyla.

 

“Very nice. Did you just do that since you have been sitting here?”

 

“Yes, but I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I’m going to snap some pictures of the ranch this afternoon.  Also, some of our inside track so people know our lessons are all year round.”

 

“This is great, Felicity. Maybe we should put up some flyers to advertise the website and ranch in town and also maybe create a Facebook group site that directs to our website. I mean, if I’m not overstepping.” Lyla looked a little nervous.

 

“Totally not overstepping! I agree with all your ideas! Besides anything that helps the ranch helps us all. It’s a team effort!”

 

Lyla smiled.

 

Felicity knew that both Lyla and John had served in the military before coming back to live a quiet life. She wouldn’t push but if Lyla wanted to help out more, she would not turn it down. She strongly suspected Lyla had lots going on in that brain of hers and Felicity could always use another friend.

 

*****

 

Felicity continued to work on the website and did some preliminary work on the Facebook group site. She was also thinking about Twitter and Instagram but she would wait to get some feedback from the others before she went full steam ahead.

 

She heard Lyla come back in the kitchen.

 

“The team is on their way in. You may want to take the laptop off the table for its own protection.”

 

“Good idea!” Felicity quickly brought the computer into the other room so the table was cleared for lunch.

 

“Something smells good in here.” John Diggle’s booming voice was heard coming in the door.

 

“Lyla’s made some hearty soup. She really does spoil us, John.”

 

“She does that.” John leaned in and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

 

Sara, Roy and Oliver took their seats at the table. Waiting their turn to get their soup. Lyla had put some bread and fruit on the table to have with the soup.

 

Oliver motioned to Felicity to go next after Diggle.

 

“Oh no, you guys go first. You’ve been doing the heavy lifting today.” She waved her hand at Oliver, Sara and Roy.

 

Sara hopped to her feet, clearly hungry. Roy and Oliver followed and then Felicity dished up her own bowl. The room was quiet as everyone enjoyed their lunch.

 

“When everyone is finished, I’d like to tell you all what Lyla and I have been working on this morning.”

 

“Oh Felicity, this is all you. I just gave you some thoughts!” She blushed.

 

“Very valuable thoughts. Don’t sell yourself short, Lyla.”

 

“Well, now I need to know!” Sara smiled.

 

“Well, I spoke to Oliver it about it this morning. I’ve decided to create a website for the ranch. So we can communicate with our current clients and hopefully attract some new ones. I have begun working on it and I’d like to get your thoughts. I still need to get some photos of the ranch. Lyla suggested, and I agree we should create a Facebook Group to link to the site and I was also thinking we could have a Twitter and Instagram account. But I wanted to hear what you thought as I think of this ranch as a team effort.”

 

The room fell silent. “Oh, you don’t think it’s a good idea. I don’t know the area, they wouldn’t look at a website. I feel foolish…” Oliver placed his hand over her’s to stop her.

 

“Felicity, you aren’t foolish. It’s a wonderful idea. I think everyone is just surprised by how much you have done. Why don’t you get your laptop and show us?”

 

*****

 

Felicity was relieved that the others were onboard with her online campaign for the ranch. Truthfully, she didn’t know what they thought of her. She thought they might just be being nice out of respect to Mel. She knew she was contributing and she hoped they would see the website as a contribution.

 

She had taken a few pictures of the ranch this afternoon and they turned out well but not great. Maybe they should hire a professional. It would also be nice to have bios of the staff if they didn’t mind of course.

 

Felicity made her way out the barn with a thermos of hot coffee, she was sure she could find someone in want of hot coffee and she could get some feedback on the pictures. She found Sara taking care of the horses.

 

“Hey Sara, up for a coffee break?”

 

“Definitely. It’s getting colder here. Soon we will be turning on the winter generator at here.” Sara took the mug Felicity offered.

 

“So, I took some pictures of the ranch but I’m not sure. Would you mind taking a look?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Felicity handed Sara her phone so she could flick through them. “I don’t know maybe we should hire a professional…”

 

“These are great, Felicity. I’m sure they’d work but if you are looking for more of a professional look, you should ask Fancy if you can see some of his. Photography is kind of a hobby of his.”

 

“Really? I had no idea.”

 

“He doesn’t exactly advertise but it’s worth asking.” Sara handed back her empty mug. “Thanks for the coffee break.”

 

“Thank you for the information. Is Oliver in indoor track?”

 

“Yes, he, Diggle and Roy should be there.”

 

“Thanks, Sara.”

 

*****

 

As Felicity made her way toward the barn she could hear the men talking.

 

“So, things seem to be working out pretty well with Felicity.” She heard Digg’s tell-tale deep voice.

 

“For now, I’m not quite sure this is the place for her. “

 

Felicity stopped entering the room upon hearing Oliver’s words. She had thought she was getting better, clearly, Oliver disagreed. She decided to leave before they found she was there and things got uncomfortable. She really was trying so it hurt even more to hear Oliver’s doubts.

 

*****

 

The ranch crew were getting ready to call it a day when Sara approached him. “So, are you going to give Felicity some of your precious photos for the website? I hope you don’t mind I told her about them.”

 

“First, I wouldn’t call them precious, Sara. Second, if she asks, maybe I will.” Oliver smiled.

 

“Strange, she was on her way to find you about an hour ago. Oh, I guess she’ll just ask later.

 

Oliver thought for a moment of where he was an hour ago. He and Diggle had been getting the indoor track ready for the lessons to move inside and they had spoken about Felicity. He had expressed he didn’t think the ranch was the right place for Felicity, she was so smart and had so much to offer the world, her talents were being wasted. But Diggle reminded Oliver that this has to be about Felicity needs right now. Diggle reminded him that they all came to the ranch for different reasons. Diggle and Lyla came to the ranch for a sense of peace and grounding and he to create a life of his own. Maybe Felicity had her own reasons for needing to be here. He hoped Felicity hadn’t overheard all that...but he’d know as soon as he saw her. Better head up to the house.

 

*****

 

Oliver knocked on the main door before entering for supper. He didn’t want to startle Felicity as he knew Lyla had gone for the day. “Hello,” he called out as he entered.

 

“Hey Fancy, there is some pasta and sauce in the kitchen for you. I was hungry so I ate earlier. I’ll be in the living room if you need me.” Felicity quickly walked away, hoping he didn’t notice she was upset.

 

Her hopes were dashed as he followed her into the living room. “I understand you were looking for me earlier.”

 

“Yes, but you seemed to be busy so I decided to wait until this evening.”

 

So she wasn’t going to say, but given that she called him Fancy she had heard something. “Felicity, did you overhear my conversation with Diggle about you?”

 

Felicity nodded. She couldn’t help it, tears formed in her eyes. “I really am trying, Oliver. I think it hurt a bit more when you said I didn’t belong here when you seem to really like my website idea.” She wiped a tear away that had fallen down her cheek.

 

Crap, he made her cry. Oliver hated that he did that. “Felicity, you are right. I did say that but there was much more to the conversation. Did you hear the rest? What Diggle said?”

 

Felicity couldn’t trust herself to speak. So, she shook her head.

 

“Felicity, first let me say, I’m so sorry I hurt your feelings but I think you heard my words out of context. I said I didn’t think this was the place for you BUT that’s not because you have nothing to offer the ranch - it’s because you are so smart. I worry your talents will be wasted at the ranch. For someone who has never been to a ranch, you have already far exceeded my expectations. Diggle brought up that people come here for different reasons, he and Lyla for peace and grounding. So, I shouldn’t be so quick to just that this isn’t the place for you. If the ranch makes you happy, I hope you stay. Felicity, your website and social media ideas are great, you are supportive of all the team members and you have taken the time to get to the place to make informed decisions. Trust me, many people would kill for that in an owner. Felicity, I do believe you have the ranch’s best interest at heart so I hope you don’t let my stupid words deter you.”

 

“Wow. I mean thank you. I wasn’t fishing for compliments, you know.  I know, I’m new but I’m trying my best but your words made me think, well, they made me think you couldn’t wait for me to be gone. I’m so glad I misunderstood.”

 

“How about we make a deal? I see us as team leaders at this ranch, so in future, if either of hears or sees something they are concerned about we will talk. Remember, it wasn’t so long ago, I was the city boy who came to the ranch so I think we come at this from a similar background.”

 

“I’d like that, Oliver.”

 

“Good. Now maybe you can come keep me company while I eat and you tell me about the type of ranch photos you are looking for.”

 

******

 

Felicity had just finished doing the dishes when her phone rang. Oliver had gone home for the night so she had the main house to herself.

 

“Hello”

 

“Hello, baby girl! I miss you so much!!!”

 

“Mom! It’s so good to hear from you. How are you doing?”

 

“I’m doing okay, just missing my girl. How are you doing?”

 

“I think I’m finding my groove up here but it’s been an adjustment.”

 

“What are you doing for Thanksgiving? Do you think you can make it home?”

 

“I’d better not. Still learning how the ranch runs. But maybe you could come here. Canada celebrates their Thanksgiving in October so we missed that but I’m sure we could host an American Thanksgiving here at the ranch. I think Oliver would like that too.”

 

“Oliver? Who is Oliver?”

 

“Remember in the Mel’s Will it stipulated I had to keep Fancy?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, it turns out Fancy is not a horse but a man named Oliver Queen and he’s foreman of the ranch.”

 

“Oooh, I see. And is this Oliver Queen, attractive?”

 

“Some would think so...Why? Are you interested?”

 

“Only thinking of you, sweetheart”

 

“Mom, Oliver and I don’t have that kind of relationship. We are colleagues and I hope you remember that when you come up for Thanksgiving.”

 

“I will do my best.”

 

Felicity sighed. She knew this would be an issue. “Maybe, I’ll invite Caitlin too. She wanted to see the ranch.”

 

“That’s a great idea, Felicity!”

 

“I’m so glad you called, Mom. This is going to be great!”

 

“Love you, baby girl. I have to head to work. Talk soon.”

 

“For sure. Love you, Mom.”

 

*****

 

**Felicity: Miss me?**

**Caitlin Like the desert misses the rain**

**Felicity: Hahaha**

**Felicity: Want to come visit?**

**Caitlin: YES**

**Felicity: Thanksgiving. Mom’s coming so I’m hosting here.**

**Caitlin: I’m in**

**Caitlin: I’ll call tomorrow, on a date now.**

**Felicity: Oooh can’t wait to hear the details**

**Felicity: Night**

**Caitlin: Night**

 

Felicity went to bed with a smile on her face. After talking with Oliver she finally felt a little bit more confident about her place on the ranch and now she knew her mom and Caitlin were coming to visit, she was just plain excited!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are Felicity's boots! They are actually the boots that inspired the story! Mel and I saw them when we were shopping in Nashville when I was there for HVFF this summer!


	4. American Thanksgiving in Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Caitlin come to Blazing Hearts Ranch for Thanksgiving and to find out more details about Oliver Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kind comments and support for this story. Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers :)
> 
> There is no beta for this chapter so all mistakes are mine. Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the beautiful edit!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are property of the Arrowverse.

 

“Lyla, I think we have everything we need for Thanksgiving dinner but I am going into town today to pick up Caitlin and my mother so if you need anything else, let me know.”

 

“I think we have everything covered, but dessert. I could make something.” Lyla was cutting vegetables as she spoke.

 

“NO! Dessert is on me. You are doing everything else! I’ll pick up some pies - pumpkin and apple. That should cover everything. Why am I so nervous?!” Felicity rubbed her hands on her legs. 

 

“Take a seat, Felicity.” Lyla brought her over a cup of tea. “You are nervous because company is coming. Mothers, especially bring this out in all of us. Don’t worry, I’m sure your mother will be impressed.”

 

“Thanks, Lyla. I could never have done this without you!”

 

“Thank you. All I did was the cooking! You supplied all the ingredients! Now, go get ready, you need to leave soon.”

 

Felicity chuckled. “Will do.”

 

*****

 

“BABY GIRL!!!” Donna rushed off the bus and threw her arms around Felicity. “I missed you so so much!”

 

“I missed you too, Mom. Thanks so much for coming.” She squeezed her Mom tight for a moment before turning to hug Caitlin. “I’m so glad you came!”

 

“Like I said, I’d never pass up a chance to see YOU at Blazing Heart Ranch! How is that fear of horses doing?”

 

Felicity grimaced. “It’s getting better.”

 

Both Donna and Caitlin laughed.

 

“Very funny, guys. I was thinking we’d grab some lunch in town and then I need to pick up some dessert before heading back to the ranch.”

 

“Sounds good. I’m just so glad to be here.” Caitlin smiled.

 

*****

 

A short while later, the ladies entered Lou’s Diner. “They have the best brunch here. Why don’t we grab the booth over there on the right?”

 

Caitlin and Donna followed Felicity to the booth and grabbed a seat. 

 

Lou stopped at their table. “Welcome back Felicity, it’s good to see you again.”

 

“Thanks, Lou, this is my mother Donna and my good friend Caitlin. They come up from the US to celebrate Thanksgiving with me.”

 

“Well, isn’t that wonderful. I’ll give you a moment to look at the menu. Would you like coffees?”

 

“Yes, please,” Felicity responded a little too enthusiastically.

 

“Well, it’s good to know you haven’t changed too much.” Caitlin smiled and squeezed her best friend’s hand across the table.

 

Lou walked away and Donna turned to Felicity who was sitting beside her in the booth. “So, tell us about Oliver.”

 

“Wow, you don’t waste a moment, do you?” Felicity blushed. “Really, there is nothing to tell. We have a great business relationship, he is foreman at the ranch as you know. We get on well, which is a huge relief.”

 

“Did you find out if he had a girlfriend?” Caitlin asked.

 

“No, I did not find out but that would be because I didn’t try to find out. His personal life is private and I respect that.”

 

“Doesn’t he live on the ranch?” Donna quickly pointed out.

 

“Yes, he does. But he doesn’t live in the main house with me. He has his own lodging above the garage. And before you ask, I don’t monitor the comings and goings there.”

 

“Well, I’ll just have to ask him myself,” Donna said as the coffee arrived.

 

“Gosh Lou, we didn’t even look at the menus!” Felicity quickly grabbed them and handed one to her mother and Caitlin.

 

“No worries, just flag me down when you are ready to order.” She smiled and walked away.

 

Felicity quickly turned on her mother. “You will do no such thing! Mom, I’m really trying to make things work here. I know nothing about working on a horse ranch and I need these people to work with me. PLEASE don’t stir all this up with silly romantic notions. I need Oliver to respect me as his colleague. I don’t want him to have romantic thoughts!” Well, maybe she thought it would be nice but she wasn’t telling her mother that.

 

Caitlin looked at Felicity sympathetically. “Don’t worry, your mom and I just want what’s best for you. We will respect your boundaries.” Caitlin looked pointedly at Donna. 

 

*****

 

“We are back and I have pie!” Felicity led Donna and Caitlin into the main house.  

 

Lyla rushed out to greet them. “Here let me take those, Felicity.”

 

“Thanks, Lyla. This is my mother Donna and my best friend Caitlin. Ladies, this Lyla the most amazing cook ever. We would be lost without her here at Blazing Hearts Ranch.”

 

“Aww, Felicity you flatter me too much.”  Lyla blushed.

 

“Let me show you guys to your rooms and then I can give you a tour of the ranch if you like.”

 

“I would like.” Caitlin smiled.

 

“Then you shall have. I’m glad to see you both brought your winter coats and boots, I wasn’t so prepared when I arrived. I’ll meet you downstairs when you are ready.”

 

*****

 

Felicity finished her tour with the barn including the newly opened heated track area.  

 

“Felicity, this place is great. I know Mel, always said that but it really is.” Donna raved.

 

“So glad to hear someone saying nice things about our ranch.” Sara came out from a stall where she had been tending to a horse.

 

“Sara! This is my mother Donna and my best friend Caitlin. Sara takes good care of our horses.”

 

“Nice to meet you Sara, Felicity has said nice things about you.” Caitlin extended her hand and Sara shook.

 

“So, glad Felicity has so many women at the ranch. I have to say, I feared she might be the only girl.”

 

“Nope, equal men to women around here. In fact, we outnumber the men when our vet Iris, comes by. Is she coming for dinner too?”

 

“Yep, she told me she’s Canadian but happy to celebrate Thanksgiving twice.” Felicity smiled.

 

“Great, well, I won’t keep you. See you all at the Thanksgiving feast!”

 

Felicity led Donna and Caitlin into the track area where John was supervising a lesson, Roy appeared to be working on something at track level and Oliver was observing.”

 

“And these are our indoor facilities. They enable us to continue providing our riding lessons all year round.”

 

Caitlin walked ahead to get a closer look at the track, “this is really impressive…” her words were cut short as she fell.

 

“Oh my goodness!” Felicity rushed forward, followed by her mother. “Caitlin are you okay? Did you trip?” Felicity looked around on the ground for an object that could have tripped her friend.

 

“No, I don’t think I tripped. I think I just rolled my ankle or something. Felicity, want to help me up to stop my embarrassment in front of your new friends.”

 

“Here, let me help you.” Oliver scooped Caitlin up in his arms. “I’ll take you back to the main house and we will get some ice for your ankle.”

 

“Caitlin this is Oliver, Oliver this Caitlin.” Felicity introduced them trying to ignore the feeling she had that no, Oliver should not be holding Caitlin. Where did that come from? “Come on mom, let’s follow Oliver and Caitlin back to the house.”

 

“I don’t mind following him at all” Donna admonished clearly staring at Oliver’s butt.

 

“Mom!” Felicity blushed. You’d think she’d be used to her mother by now, but no.

 

“What? Felicity if you aren’t going to appreciate, I sure am and maybe Caitlin will as well.”

 

Felicity had to stop herself from saying, no you can’t have him. Felicity shook her head, she didn’t know what had gotten into her.

 

*****

 

“Sorry, I ruined your tour.” Caitlin was laying on the couch with foot elevated and ice on her ankle.

 

“You ruined nothing, I’m just glad you are okay.” Felicity looked at her friend.

 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine once I rest it, I broke my ankle when I was a kid and sometimes it just does this. Luckily, I had a handsome man to come to my aid.”

 

Felicity looked away.

 

“Come on, like you haven’t noticed? It’s just me here now.”

 

“Sure, he’s attractive. He’s Oliver Queen. But he’s also my co-worker and I REALLY want things to work here...besides, he doesn’t see me that way.  So, can you please drop it?”

 

“Of course. You know I only want you to be happy. You look great by the way, I think the ranch life suits you. I swear you have de-aged! Maybe, I need to move here.” Caitlin smiled.

 

“Don’t make promises you aren’t going to keep.” 

 

*****

 

Felicity had gone up to her room to change for dinner when there was a soft knock on her door.  “Come in.”

 

“Hey, hun. It’s just me. We haven’t really had a chance to have a moment alone. How are you doing with all this? You seem happy but I want to make sure you aren’t just putting on for us.”

 

“No, I’m not putting on, Mom. I really like it here and I’m trying my best to be a valuable member of the team. I’m trying hard and I hope they see that.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure they do. They are lucky to have you. I know this ranching is all new to you but you are a kind, smart, wonderful woman and they are lucky to have you.”

 

“No offence, but you kind of have to say that...you’re my mother.”

 

“Give it time. Let’s go down and see if Lyla needs any help.” Donna took Felicity’s hand and they walked downstairs.

 

When they walked into the kitchen they saw, Oliver talking to Caitlin. Felicity froze. She knew her friend, meant no harm but perhaps Oliver liked her. He certainly hadn’t noticed Felicity that way. She should be happy for Caitlin. Oliver should be with someone nice like her.

 

“Felicity, earth to Felicity…”

 

Felicity suddenly heard her mother’s voice. “Oh sorry, I spaced for a moment. I’m going to ask Lyla if she needs help.” Felicity rushed away from her mother before she could ask any questions. 

 

*****

 

“A toast to all my friends old and new and of course my Mother. Thank you so much for celebrating Thanksgiving with us.” Felicity’s toast was followed by loud glasses clinking.

 

“Thanks so much for inviting me, Felicity. Lyla, this meal is amazing! You have outdone yourself.” Iris gave herself another helping of green beans.

 

The dinner was delicious and everyone seemed to get along. Felicity looked around at her guests and felt grateful. She had to admit Mel knew what she was doing when she suggested Felicity come here. She smiled to herself. She was lost in thought for a moment and almost missed Oliver get up.

 

“Thank you for the amazing meal, Lyla. You out did you and that is saying something.” He then turned to Caitlin, “Felicity, has my number if you need help getting upstairs later.”

 

“We will manage,” Felicity responded a bit to tersely before she could stop herself. 

 

“Okay.” Oliver gave her an odd look. “Well, I’m off. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

 

“Felicity,” her mother hissed as soon as the door closed. “I thought you were trying to make a good impression. That wasn’t very nice.”

 

What is about mother’s that can you make you feel like a child all over again? She wished she could take back her comment she didn’t need her mother to point out the error in her ways.

 

“Excuse me.” Felicity got up from the table and followed Oliver out the door.

 

*****

 

As soon as she was out the door she took a deep breath of the cold air in. She really did love the cold crisp air, it made her feel alive. 

 

“You should have a coat on.”

 

“Oliver! You scared me. I thought you went home.”

 

“I was about to but got distracted by the stars.” He looked up.

 

Felicity followed his gaze. “It really is an amazing sight. Not something you get to see when you live in the city.”

 

“Will they be enough to keep you here? I’m sensing I may have done something to piss you off. Want to tell me about that?”

 

“It’s silly and kind of embarrassing.” Felicity could feel herself blushing. 

 

“It’s just us. I won’t tell.”

 

“Well, I’m not sure what it means. The why, you know?”

 

“No, I don’t know. Perhaps, you could tell me.”

 

“I didn’t like you carrying Caitlin. I know you were doing it to help and be nice. But I didn’t like it.”

 

“You didn’t like it.” Suddenly the space between shrank. 

 

“No,” she took all her courage and looked up at him. She bit down on her lower lip.

 

“Felicity, I don’t like Caitlin like that.”

 

“You don’t? She’s really pretty and super nice. It would be understandable if you did. When we used to go to bars, the men would all ask her dance, they thought….”

 

Felicity was cut off when Oliver’s lips met hers. It was only for a moment and he moved away, just a tiny bit. “Is it okay, if I kiss you?”

 

Felicity didn’t trust herself to speak. So she nodded and leaned in. The second kiss was not near as chase. Felicity had never been kissed like this. She felt it all the way down to her toes. It was amazing.

 

Oliver knew he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn’t help it. He needed to kiss her like he needed air and kissing Felicity, well it was wonderful. And suddenly, he didn’t care and he pulled her closer so their bodies were touching. Felicity let out a moan. At least he wasn’t the only one enjoying this.

 

Suddenly, she pulled. “OH MY GOD. I shouldn’t have done that I’m sorry. I’ve totally ruined everything. I’m going inside this didn’t happen.”

 

Felicity rushed back inside, the door slamming behind her.

 

Oliver let out a breath. He would never forget that happened. 

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity deal with the ramifications of the kiss and the feelings they have for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so much for all the amazing comments on this story! I am so grateful. I hope you are all enjoying the holidays. 
> 
> There is no beta on this, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the beautiful artwork.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of the Arrowverse.

 

Felicity rushed inside, running past the dining room and up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. What had she done? She leaned against the closed door and slid down. Felicity was in love. It was the last thing she wanted. It was going to ruin everything. But she could not deny the truth to herself anymore.

 

It was time for her to leave. She hauled herself up from the floor and pulled her suitcase out from under the bed and began to pack. Quickly throwing her clothes inside, without a moment to waste.

 

*****

 

Donna and Caitlin looked at each other as Felicity rushed past.

 

Donna moved to get up from the table, but Caitlin looked at her “let’s give her a moment.”

 

The others quickly made their hasty exit. With Sara looking back, “mind if we take one of the pies?”

 

Donna nodded and walked the guests to the door. “So sorry, she’s not usually like this. Felicity is actually the mature one in the family.”

 

Sara placed her hand on Donna’s arm. “Don’t worry, we all know this is not Felicity’s normal behaviour. We are all glad that you and Caitlin are here to help with whatever is going on. It was nice meeting you.”

 

“You too, hun.”

 

*****

 

Oliver was pacing back and forth in his small apartment above the garage. While he would never regret kissing Felicity Smoak, he couldn’t deny he was a little worried about her reaction. Oliver loved Felicity, strange how thinking that filled him with an immense sense of peace.  

 

He heard a knock on his front door and rushed over hoping it was Felicity. “Felicity!”

 

“Sorry, a different blonde. But I come with pie!” Sara pushed her way into Oliver’s place. They had been friends since childhood, she was more like a little sister than a friend.

 

“Sara? What are you doing here?”

 

“Well, I thought you might need someone to talk to. We all saw Felicity rush upstairs and I couldn’t help thinking you had something to do with that and maybe, you might need someone to talk to. So I offer my services and pie. I did mention the pie, right?” She smiled as rooted through his kitchen for plates, fork and knife to cut the pie.

 

Sara put the pie and all its accessories on the table. “Well? Are you going to tell me what happened? You better not have screwed this up. I really like her!”

 

“I really hope I didn’t screw it up either. I love her, Sara.”

 

“Oh My God! You didn’t tell her that, did you?!”

 

“No! I kissed her and for the record, I asked if it was okay...well not until after the first kiss but she didn’t move away and she became an active participant. I think she might have even liked it...until she realized it was me she was kissing.”

 

“Oh Oliver, she liked it. You don’t react that way to kisses that don’t freak you out.”

 

Oliver blushed. “Now, I guess I’m worried she’s going to leave. The last thing she said was this didn’t happen.”

 

“I think you need to give her time to process. In the meantime, let’s dig into this pie.”

 

*****

 

Donna and Caitlin stood outside Felicity bedroom and knocked. “Hey baby girl, it’s Mom and Caitlin. Can we come in.”

 

Honestly, Felicity was surprised they had waited this long. “Sure.”

 

“And where do you think you’re going, missy?” Her mother looked at the chaotically stuffed suitcase.

 

“I was going to…” Felicity didn’t even make it to the end of the sentence before she began crying and let her mother take her into her arms.

 

“That’s alright. Falling in love will knock the crap out of you.” Donna stroked her daughter’s hair and back.

 

After a while, Felicity pulled back and wiped her eyes. Caitlin handed her a tissue. “How did you know?” Felicity looked at her Mom.

 

“Love makes us do the crazy and you honey were never the type to rush up to your room and slam your door. I would have been excited if I weren’t so worried. Why don’t you tell Caitlin and I what happened? Maybe it will help you see things more clearly.”

 

“Okay.

 

“I suggest we do this with pie and tea!” Caitlin smiled. “I’ll go put the kettle on.”

 

“Oh, I don’t think I’m up for company. Oh, what they must think of me! Drama queen!”

 

“They think you are wonderful but they have also gone for the night so it’s just us girls.” Donna smiled at Felicity and Caitlin.

 

“Alright, I’m going to put on some comfy clothes and I’ll be right down.”

 

When Felicity came downstairs she found Caitlin and her mother at the table with tea and pie. She sat down, took a sip of her tea and ate a piece of apple pie.

 

“Okay, spill. What is going on with you?” Caitlin turned to Felicity.

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Felicity replied sarcastically. 

 

“Oh honey, you know I love you. You are my best friend and you don’t normally act this way. I do...so I know this must be a big deal and I kind of need to know RIGHT NOW.”

 

Felicity couldn’t help but chuckle. This is why she loved Caitlin. “Thank you both so much for caring and humouring my little temper tantrum. I’m sure you will both think it’s silly. I really love it here at the ranch and now…” tears filled Felicity’s eyes.

 

“What happened, sweetheart?”

 

“Oliver kissed me and I kissed him back. I LOVE OLIVER.” The tears began to stream in earnest.

 

Caitlin rushed over to hug her. “Oh Felicity, this is wonderful news!”

 

Felicity pulled back to look at Caitlin. “You heard what I said, right? I love Oliver. I have to leave. I can’t be here on the ranch anymore.”

 

Caitlin took the seat next to Felicity. “Okay, please explain that last part to us. You know the part where you think you have to leave the ranch. Because I’m not following….”

 

“Well, it’s just. Oliver doesn’t love me and it’s going to be hard to work together and I just made everything all...you know!”

 

“Okay,” Caitlin took a deep breathe, “let’s look at the facts. We don’t know if Oliver loves you, I can tell he’s interested though and Felicity, he kissed you! It’s not like you kissed him and he ran away. I think there is nothing but hope in this situation. What happened after he kissed you?”

 

“I kissed him back and then I told him we should forget it happened and I came inside.”

 

“I don’t think he’s going to forget it happened.” Donna smiled at her daughter.

 

“I think you should talk to Oliver. Yes, it will be uncomfortable but you owe it to yourself before giving up on the ranch. You seem so happy here, Felicity.” Caitlin smiled at her friend.

 

“I’ll think about it. Maybe, I should sleep on it.”

 

“Absolutely! How about I pop us some popcorn and we all watch a holiday movie and you can talk to Oliver in the morning.” Donna rubbed her daughter’s arm as she got up.   
  


*****

 

Morning came early on the ranch. Felicity woke to meet Oliver for breakfast as always. Best to face this head on she told herself.

 

When she got downstairs, Oliver was sitting in the darkened kitchen drinking his first cup of coffee.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” She practically whispered. Felicity had never been so afraid of an answer.

 

“Of course not! There’s lots of coffee!”

 

“I didn’t mean the kitchen.” She mumbled.

 

“Let me get you a coffee. Take a seat,” Oliver pointed to the table. He quickly went over and poured the coffee into what had become Felicity’s mug. He brought the sugar over to the table as he knew she liked it sweet.

 

“Felicity, we don’t need to talk about this now. I get if you need more time to process but I’m not going to forget kissing you. I can’t stop thinking about it. It was amazing. No pressure. We can just drink our coffee if you like.”

 

“So, you don’t want me to leave the ranch?”

 

“LEAVE THE RANCH?” Oliver suddenly remembered there were people sleeping upstairs and lowered his voice considerably. “You can’t leave the ranch! The ranch is yours. But if you want, I could leave.” Oliver looked down, he couldn’t meet Felicity’s eyes because the last thing he wanted to do was the leave the ranch or Felicity. But he really didn’t want to scare her away.

 

“I would never ask you to leave Oliver. I just thought, maybe I made you uncomfortable.”

 

“Well, you did make me uncomfortable. You shook up my life completely, the moment you arrived. I’ve never met anyone like you, Felicity Smoak. Please don’t leave. Please don’t ask me to leave because I will and I really don’t want to.”

 

“Oh Oliver, we had such a good thing going. I’ve never been happier. I love the ranch and I started to….”

 

“Started to?”

 

“What are we going to do?” Felicity got up from the table to pour herself more coffee, at least that was the excuse she was giving herself. Truthfully, her feelings for Oliver freaked her out. She had past boyfriends, she had even told them she loved them but with Olive it was different. He made her feel something more and now that he kissed her, all she wanted to do is kiss him again.

 

“How about you give me until New Years? Let’s see what happens. If in the New Year you still want to leave, I will buy the ranch from you. What do you say? Give me a chance?”

 

“Okay.”

 

*****

 

Felicity said goodbye to her Mom and Caitlin later that day with promises to keep in touch and give Oliver a chance.

 

She came back to the house and reheated some Thanksgiving leftovers for dinner. Lyla had the day off for Thanksgiving so the place was quiet. She thought about inviting Oliver but given how things are she wasn’t sure.

 

Instead, she took a bubble bath and called it an early night.

 

*****

 

Oliver watched the lights go out at the main house early. He was sitting at his kitchen table plotting his plan to woo Felicity by New Years. The more he thought about it, the more he knew for sure, she was the one for him.

 

He just needed to get her to fall in love with him. Oliver knew she must feel something or she would not be threatening to leave. He just had to fan that flame.

 

He would start tomorrow - with dinner. They say a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, he hoped that worked for women too.

 

*****

 

At the end of the long day on the ranch, Felicity headed back into the house to see what Lyla had left prepared for supper. She was surprised to find Oliver in her kitchen cooking. “Did Lyla have to leave early?”

 

“Nope.  I just wanted to cook us something special. It’s my favourite and I hope you like - spaghetti and meatballs.”

 

“That sounds amazing. Is there anything, I can do?”

 

“If you just heat the bread in the microwave, we will be good to go.”

 

“Done and done.” Felicity smiled and headed toward the microwave.

 

The food was delicious and the conversation flowed well, Felicity completely forgot she was supposed to be uncomfortable. She glanced out the window to see the snow really coming down. “Good thing you don’t have far to go. It’s really coming down out there.”

 

“Yes, and the wind is picking up as well. I’ll check on the horses and make sure everything is secure in the barn before I head up.”

 

“But you don’t need to go now, right?” Felicity just really wanted him to stay.

 

“No, not yet.” Oliver smiled, felt like he was making progress already.

 

“Good because I was hoping you could hang out and watch some TV?”

 

“You don’t have to ask me twice. Let me get to these dishes and I’ll join you in the living room.”

 

“No way! You made this feast. You head on into the living room and find us something to watch.”

 

Felicity began filling the sink with water and suds, she had just dropped the first of the dishes in when she heard Oliver come back. “Miss me?” She couldn’t help but tease.

 

“Why yes, I did. Why don’t I dry, that way we can both be in the living room sooner.”

 

*****

 

From that evening on, it became a routine. Oliver and Felicity would have dinner together and watch some TV, generally holiday movies. 

 

“Why is it the girl never moves to a ranch to find her true love?” Oliver teased. Suddenly, Felicity fell silent. Oh no, he pushed a little too close to home. “I’m sorry, Felicity. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“You didn’t. You just reminded me how much I want to try this again.” Felicity leaned and waited for Oliver to meet her almost halfway before kissing me. The kiss was very chaste. Felicity bit her lower lip and sigh, “Wow, I really remembered you being better at that.”

 

“Is that a challenge Ms. Smoak? Because really, I was trying to follow your lead.”

 

“Do your worse, Mr. Queen!”

 

Before Felicity could think Oliver had her flipped beneath him on the couch and he was kissing her senseless. But Felicity gave as good as she got. Things were moving along pretty steadily and Felicity was holding her breath hoping Oliver was going to push for more when she suddenly felt a breath of cold air as Oliver jumped up off her.

 

She jumped up too, expecting to see someone had entered the room but they were alone. “What? Why did you stop?”

 

Oliver looked at a dishevelled and flushed Felicity and took another step back. “I didn’t want to push too much. God, you are beautiful.”

 

“Why thank you but I have a feeling my hair is probably pretty messy right now. Oliver, I didn’t ask you to stop but if you want to, no pressure.”

 

Oliver moved to sit down next to Felicity again and took her hands in his. “I stopped because I didn’t want to stop. Do you understand?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“Felicity, you are the most amazing women I have ever met and I don’t want to mess up whatever is happening with us.”

 

“Okay. Just so you know, you did not mess this up.”

 

“Good. I should go. But before I do, I wanted to ask you something. I know you are Jewish and celebrate Hanukkah but I was wondering if we could still do an advent calendar - not to countdown to Christmas but just for the fun of it. If that’s okay with you?”

 

“Does this mean I get chocolate every day?” Felicity smiled.

 

“Chocolate’s a big part of it, yes. I made one special just for us. I figured we could open it together each day after supper.”

 

“Count me in.”

 

“Okay, we will start tomorrow.”  Oliver kissed Felicity on the cheek, best not to tempt fate he thought and he headed home for the night.

 

As she shut the door on Oliver, Felicity couldn’t help but think maybe being in love with Oliver Queen wasn’t such a bad thing after all. 


	6. The Joys of an Advent Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver woos Felicity with an Advent Calendar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kinds words and support on this story! I'm so grateful for all those who took the time to read! This will be the final chapter so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> There is some discussion of harassment in this chapter.
> 
> Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the lovely artwork.
> 
> There is no beta all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are property of Arrow.

 

Oliver had come up with the idea of the Advent Calendar when he was thinking of ways to woo Felicity. He remembered how excited he was as a child to open a chocolate each day leading up to Christmas. He thought maybe doing something like that would help endear him to Felicity.

 

He felt huge relief after last night’s make out session. He knew the feelings were not one-sided but it seems Ms. Smoak was just attracted to him as he is to her. Oliver was still pretty excited to do an Advent Calendar with her as he was sure this would be her first.

 

He built the calendar himself and each day contained a chocolate and something for them to do together. Oliver really hoped by the end of twenty-four days Felicity would realize they should be together, a fact he was more confident about than ever before.

 

He could hardly contain his excitement as he carried the calendar to the main house on the morning of December 1st.

 

*****

 

Felicity was sipping her first cup of coffee at the kitchen table when she heard Oliver come in the front door. She turned to greet him as he entered the kitchen and was shocked to see the huge creation he was carrying.

 

“What is that??” Felicity got up to look and flicked on the overhead light to get a better look.

 

“This is your Advent Calendar! And each day until Christmas you open a window. It’s supposed to be a countdown to Christmas but I’m going to think of it more as an Oliver convinces you to stay at the ranch calendar.”

 

“Strange, to hear you refer to yourself in the third person.” She winked at him and continued examining the calendar. “Oliver, this is amazing! But the numbers are out of order.”

 

“That’s part of the fun! Now if you find number one, you can open it!”

 

Felicity scanned the calendar. “Found it!”

 

“Open the window.” Oliver smiled. Felicity looked so excited.

 

Felicity opened the door and took out a chocolate and a piece of paper. “Chocolate! Score me! I don’t have to share, do I?”

 

“Nope, the chocolate is all yours. Next, read the paper.”

 

Felicity unrolled the tiny scroll she held her hands. “Oliver will cook you a dinner of your choice.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be tonight, I mean if you have plans...I can do it another night.”

 

“If I have plans?! Oliver, when have I ever had plans here? Please cook me dinner tonight!”

 

“Do you have a request?”

 

“Comfort food! I’m cold and the day hasn’t even begun. I’ll let Lyla know you are cooking dinner.”

 

“Can’t wait!” Oliver took his last swig of coffee. “I’d best head out. I’ll see you later.” He leaned and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

 

Felicity blushed.

 

“I just couldn’t resist.” Oliver walked out the door to sound of Felicity’s laugh. He wanted to hear that sound as much as possible.

 

*****

 

The following days were filled with chocolate and happiness. Oliver took Felicity out to dinner, recited poetry, even attempted to sing her a song - and Felicity seemed to enjoy it all.

 

Hanukkah fell before Christmas that year so Felicity invited Oliver to celebrate with her and she explained the Festival of Lights. Oliver felt very grateful to be included in something that was personal and important to Felicity.

 

As the days got closer to the 24th, Felicity repeatedly pointed out. “Look how big it is, Oliver! Can we open it now?”

 

“Nope you have to wait,” he reminded her and she pouts in her perfectly adorable way.

 

Oliver was one happy man. He was spending all his free time with Felicity and she brought him happiness he didn’t even know was possible. Each day she seemed more comfortable with him. And he was feeling more confident in his New Year’s goal.

 

*****

 

Oliver and Diggle were at the heated track used for winter lessons when Oliver noticed Felicity walk in with a man he didn’t know. She laughed at something he said as she led him towards them. Oliver did not like this guy, he irked him, especially when he saw him casually touch her. The man was older and he looked like he came from money.

 

“Down boy,” Diggle said under his breath. “I think it’s pretty clear she’s interested in you.”

 

“I know,” Oliver grumbled. But he did not like this man touching Felicity. Oliver strode forward to meet them. “Oliver Queen, I’m the foreman at Blazing Hearts Ranch, welcome.” Oliver extended his hand.

 

“Malcolm Merlyn.” He shook Oliver’s hand. “I came across Ms. Smoak’s website and would like to enroll my daughter in riding lessons.”

 

“Well, Mr. Diggle is the man to talk to. He’s in charge of all of the lessons.” Oliver turns to John. “John Diggle, this is Malcolm Merlyn. He’s interested in enrolling his daughter in some lessons.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Merlyn. Why don’t you come over here and I can tell you a little about programs so we can find the best one for your daughter.”

 

Oliver watched John walk away with their new prospective customer. Suddenly, he felt a slap on his arm.

 

“You thought I was interested in him?!” Felicity gave him the most annoyed look he’d ever seen.

 

“What?! Why would you think that?” Oliver tried and failed miserably at defending himself.

 

“I have eyes, Oliver and I thought for a moment you might growl at him! He’s a client, Oliver!”

 

“He was touching you!”

 

“Oh, believe me, I noticed. But that’s what men like that do. And while I didn’t like it, it was easier to suck it up and keep the business.”

 

“Felicity, I don’t think you should have to suck up anything.”

 

“I agree. But I’ve been doing it my whole life. It’s much worse in other jobs. Don’t worry, I know how to take care of myself.”

 

Oliver was quiet for a moment. Felicity could see he was struggling with what to say. “Don’t worry, Oliver. I’m okay. And remember tonight I get to introduce you to Doctor Who! It was in my Advent Calendar!”

 

Oliver smiled. He loved how much joy she was getting from the calendar and yet to do anything he didn’t like - well maybe the poetry and singing - but it was worth it to get a smile from Felicity.

 

*****

 

Lyla had left early for the day to catch up on some Christmas shopping when Felicity heard the knock on the door. Odd, she thought, Oliver didn’t usually wait for her to answer the door, he knew he could walk right in.

 

“Oliver...I promise….” She cut herself off when she realized it wasn’t Oliver at the door. “Mr. Merlyn, how nice to see you. I guess you are here to see Mr. Diggle. Let me just grab my coat and I can take you to him.”

 

“Actually, I’m here to see you, Mizz Smoak.” He said with a charming smile.

 

Felicity had told Oliver she knew how to handle herself and she did. She also knew, just a gut feeling, that she probably shouldn’t be alone with Mr. Merlyn. Something about this man just gave her the ick.  But she knew they needed the business. So she turned to Mr. Merlyn, “would you like to come in for some tea or coffee?”

 

“That would be lovely, my dear. Tea.” He reached out to touch Felicity’s waist but she moved too quickly ahead of him.

 

Felicity made it to the kitchen and grabbed her phone as she put the kettle on, she dialed Oliver’s number and put it on mute so he would hear.

 

*****

 

“I’m glad the horses are settling into Winter well and with the increased lessons they won’t be bored.” Oliver smiled at Sara. They were in the barn where Sara was giving him an update on the horses. “Oh, one second Sara.” He held up the phone to show Felicity’s face. “The boss is calling.”

 

Sara laughed, knowing how much Oliver loved his boss.

 

“Hey Felicity, what’s up?” Oliver heard voices in the background but Felicity didn’t respond. “Felicity?” Still nothing. “Fel-ici-ty? Maybe you called me by accident, I’m going to,” and that’s when he heard, “Mizz Smoak, I don’t think you are getting the attention you deserve.”

 

Without looking back at Sara, Oliver took off for the main house. “Mr. Merlyn, trust me I get all the attention I want. Now, I think it would appropriate to keep our relationship professional. Do you have any additional questions about daughter’s lessons?” Oliver could hear the strain in Felicity’s voice, she was scared. He was almost there, Oliver had never run so fast.

 

“Mizz Smoak, women like yourself are lucky to get attention from a man like me.” Malcolm Merlyn sneered.

 

“Mr. Merlyn, I think you should leave. This conversation is making me uncomfortable. If you wish to discuss the lessons call the ranch’s main number and ask to speak to Mr. Diggle. Please leave.”

 

“Mizz Smoak, no need to get all bent out of shape. You have nothing to fear here. I was just telling you…”

 

But he was cut off. Oliver stood in the kitchen doorway. “Mr. Merlyn, I believe you heard Ms. Smoak, she asked you to leave. Please do so now or I’d only be too happy to help you leave.”

 

“I’m leaving. There is nothing to be worried about her. Mizz Smoak was just blowing things out of proportion.”

 

“Mr. Merlyn, please leave and I’d appreciate it if you had no further contact with Ms. Smoak who is not blowing things out of proportion. Clearly, your behaviour is making her uncomfortable and she has every right to ask you to leave.” Oliver glared at Malcolm Merlyn, oh he hoped he could physically remove him. Oliver had never been so angry in his life. How did this man, do this to Felicity?

 

“I’m leaving and I don’t think my daughter will be taking lessons here after all.” Malcolm Merlyn left in a huff.

 

Oliver and Felicity heard the door slam. Oliver turned to Felicity, unsure of his next move. He didn’t get a chance to wonder long. She flung herself into his arms. “Thanks so much for coming and for backing me up. Thank you.” She squeezed him tighter.

 

“Felicity, I was so scared. I knew you were scared and I just lost my mind. I’m surprised I waited to talk. I really just wanted to throw him out. Why did you invite him in? I’m not blaming you, I’m just really curious.”

 

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure if his behaviour was all in my head and we need the business. So I invited him in but I also called you.”

 

“Well, at least he’s gone. I hope no one ever treats you that way again.”

 

“That would be nice but unlikely. I’m just really glad, I have you to support me.”

 

“Always.” He looked down at her and she reached up to bring him down for a kiss.

 

*****

 

Oliver and Felicity were eating pizza and watching the 9th Doctor regenerate into the 10th. “Squee!! I’m so excited for you to watch the Tennant years!!!”

 

“Years?” Oliver tried to look disappointed but truthfully he’d watch anything Felicity wanted so he could hold her in his arms. He wouldn’t tell Felicity but he actually liked Christopher Eccleston, he hopes the Tennant guy was okay too.

 

“You know, we could take a break from Doctor Who and watch something you like. Could you teach me about hockey? I know you like hockey and I’ve never watched. Las Vegas just got a team, I feel I should learn.”

 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to.”

 

“But I’d like to but please patient with me. Why don’t you check if there is a game on while I go make some popcorn.”

 

Felicity had just turned the popcorn maker on when Oliver came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She let out a shout of surprise before she leaned back into him. “Hmm. I like it when you do that.”

 

“Scare you or hold you? I hope it’s hold because I didn’t mean to scare you!” He kissed her on the cheek

 

“Hold me. I like it a lot when you hold me.”

 

“Well, that works out well then.” He smiled down at her. “I have good news, the Las Vegas Golden Knights are on TV so you can cheer for your home team.”

 

“That is so awesome, almost as awesome as the big window I get to open it tomorrow. There better be something interesting in there mister! I’m excited!!”

 

Oliver just smiled, she would have to wait for tomorrow.

 

*****

 

As the hockey game ended he noticed Felicity had fallen asleep beside him, he knew she’d have a kink in her neck if he left her like that so he gently shook her awake. “Felicity.”

 

“Umm...sorry I fell asleep. Did we win?”

 

“Yes, we won. I just wanted to wake you so your neck wouldn’t hurt in the morning. I’m going to head home now. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Stay,” Felicity said it softly so afraid of rejection.

 

“Stay?”

 

“Yes, stay here and sleep with me. Just sleep. Unless you want to…no pressure.”

 

“Okay, I’ll stay and we will sleep.”

 

Felicity smiled as she took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

 

*****

 

Felicity woke as Oliver was trying to sneak out of her bedroom the next morning. “Where are you going?”

 

“I need to go home and get changed and ready for the day.”

 

“Oh.” Felicity couldn’t hide the disappointment in her voice. “I wish you could stay here with me in the warm. You kind of are the warm.”

 

Oliver leaned down to kiss Felicity on the forehead, “I’ll be back for coffee soon and remember it’s Christmas Eve, time for the last window.”

 

“The last window!” Felicity popped up! “I’ll be ready as soon as you get back.”  


*****

 

Felicity was up and halfway through her coffee when Oliver came back. “Where have you been?!”

 

“Someone is impatient!” Oliver leaned in for a quick kiss.

 

“Well, maybe a little. I get open it now right?”

 

“Yes, go for it!”

 

Felicity rushed over and took out the paper and slip of paper. She pouted, disappointed only find the paper and chocolate. She turned around to find Oliver on one knee, holding out a ring and then she gasped, “Oliver!”

 

“Felicity read the paper.”

 

There were tears in her eyes as she slowly unwound the small scroll. “Felicity Smoak, I love you.”

 

“I do, I love you so much, Felicity and I’m really hoping you stay here at the ranch not just for a year but for forever. Felicity Smoak, will you be my wife?”

 

Felicity rushed forward and bent down to hug him - “YES! YES! I love you Oliver Queen!”

 

They kissed. “Here, let me put this ring on you. What do you think?”

 

“I love it! Not as much as I love you but I love it!! Did you know all along you were going to propose?”

 

“I bought the ring the other day because I knew I wanted to marry you but initially my plan was to tell you I love you. I hope you are okay with the change.”

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you, Oliver!”

 

“I love you too, Felicity”

 

*****

 

When you know, you know - at least that’s what Felicity told her mother and Caitlin when she invited them back to ranch for New Years.

 

Oliver also invited his parents and his sister and they were married in open field under the stars at dusk, followed by a warm indoor reception.

 

And they lived happily ever after!


End file.
